


Connie Maheswaran Fan Club Future

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Connie and her friends catch up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pee Dee Fryman/Jeff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Connie Maheswaran Fan Club Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts).



> A gift for my very good friend, Corey.

** Connie Maheswaran Fan Club Future **

“I can’t believe it,” said Peedee. “I can’t believe you betrayed me like this.”

“I… I’m sorry,” replied Jeff. “I really am, but… I had to.”

“I’ll never forgive this,” said Peedee grimly. “ _Never_. I can’t believe you.”

Jeff’s lip trembled.

“You _knew_ I was trying to connect Los Angeles and Las Vegas!” exclaimed Peedee. “How could you? _How could you?!_ ”

He fought the urge to flip the board.

It was board game night for the Connie Maheswaran Fanclub; Steven, Connie, Jeff and Peedee had gathered around a little picnic table outside the Dondai on a road somewhere outside Nashville, Lion dozing peacefully on the used car’s roof. Connie was already regretting her choice of game; Peedee always got very emotionally invested in Ticket to Ride, and it had threatened their friendship group multiple times.

In essence, it was a chill game… until it wasn’t.

“Okay, since Jeff’s got a train all the way from Los Angeles to Boston… and then to Winnipeg… it’s pretty safe to say he’s got the longest train,” said Steven.

“Yeah, but you know what?” snapped Peedee. “It’s also the crummiest train. It leaks steam, and the seats smell like pee, and-”

“-and that’s enough Ticket to Ride for today,” chuckled Connie. “Good game everyone, good game.”

Peedee pouted.

“So,” said Steven, reaching into his cooler and grabbing a can of durian juice. “How’s life back in Delmarva? I heard you guys graduated high school.”

“Yep!” said Jeff brightly. “Straight Bs!”

“Honours student,” said Connie, smirking.

“I didn’t die,” said Peedee bluntly.

“So where to next?” asked Steven. “I know Connie’s pretty set on Jayhawk… I mean I _hope_ so, because we’re getting an apartment there…”

“Nah, I’m thinking Brown,” teased Connie.

“You’re such a kidder,” chuckled Steven.

He turned to Jeff and Peedee.

“...but how about you two?” he asked.

Jeff leaned back on his chair, staring up at the stars.

“Well, I got into college,” he replied. “It’s down on Florida Island - I’m doing an art degree. Hoping to go from there into comics, you know?”

“Any brilliant ideas?” asked Steven.

Jeff smirked.

“I’ve got an idea about a half-alien kid who can summon a shield,” he replied.

“And will you be paying me royalties?”

“Not if I change the names, I won’t,” replied Jeff. “You’re all gonna be reading about Simon Multiverse and the Diamond Rocks.”

“And his friend Ronnie, I hope,” added Connie. “She pretty much carried that team.”

“Literally, at some points,” Steven interjected.

“Oh yeah,” nodded Jeff. “And in the background, there will be their good friends, Deedee and Geoff.”

“You didn’t change your name, dingus,” said Peedee, giving his boyfriend a light punch on the shoulder.

“I changed the spelling.”

“How about you, Peedee?” asked Steven.

Peedee reached into the cooler and grabbed a cola.

“I’m taking the truck and hitting the road,” he replied. “Same as you.”

“Really?” Steven tilted his head. “You’re leaving Beach City?”

“Look, my menu overlaps with dad’s,” said Peedee. “I’ve got to go places where there’s less competition. And besides, it’ll be nice to get some space from dad.”

He took a swig of his drink.

“I love him, I really do,” he said. “But he’s… well, he can be a lot. And I need to breathe for a while.”

Steven nodded.

“I know that feeling,” he said.

“How about you, man?” asked Peedee. “You ever think of coming back?”

Steven chuckled.

“All the time,” he replied. “It’s home, you know? But I think I’ll wait a while; me and Connie have a lot planned in Jayhawk for now, and if I ever need to go back, we know where there’s a warp pad.”

Connie nodded.

“We’re taking a little art class too, Jeff,” she added. “Just a minor, though. Took a while to get the dean to agree, but…”

“Why would the dean need to agree?” asked Jeff.

Steven and Connie glanced at each other.

“Well,” said Connie. “ _We’re_ not going. Stevonnie is.”

“Stevonnie?”

“Yeah, they really want to give art a go!” said Steven.

“They?” asked Peedee. “Not you?”

“Yeah,” nodded Connie. “Stevonnie can have their own interests. I mean, Garnet does. She got into soccer a while back, remember?”

“That was weird,” sighed Peedee.

“Don’t question people’s special interests,” snapped Jeff.

Steven looked at the board.

“This might be our last board game night in a while, might it?” he said. “We’ve all got a lot going on…”

“Yeah, but that’s not a bad thing!” said Connie, smiling. “Doesn’t mean we’re gonna stop hanging out! Just means we’ll have to work out our schedules, once we’ve worked out where we are.”

“Yeah,” nodded Peedee. “No way I’m letting this guy keep the Ticket to Ride crown. In fact…”

He grinned at his boyfriend.

“Rematch?”

“You’re on!”

They cleared the board and reshuffled the card, and for one more time that night, the fan club began a carefree game, ignoring the world around them for the company of their friends.


End file.
